Cynthia von Doom (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Werner von Doom (husband, deceased); Victor von Doom (son); Victor von Doom II (sons's clone, deceased); Kristoff Vernard (adopted grandson); Caroline le Fey (granddaughter); Franklin von Doom (grandson, status unknown); Valeria von Doom (granddaughter, status unknown); Kang the Conqueror, his counterparts, and offspring (alleged descendants) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Latveria | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Cold handsAccording to Doctor Doom in , Cynthia's hands were always ice cold (presumably from her contact with demons and her eventual possession) | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Sorceress | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Gene Colan | First = Astonishing Tales Vol 1 8 | Death = Marvel Comics Super Special Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Cynthia was born into a Romani clan in Latveria. She married Werner von Doom, and together they had a son named Victor. Cynthia had been tutored in magic by Romani Dizzy the Hun and she dabbled in the dark arts, communicating with demons and using spells. Cynthia's people faced constant persecution at the hands of the Baron and his men, and in an effort to punish them, she made a deal with the demon Mephisto, promising him her soul in return for power. Cynthia walked into a village and started killing the Baron's men, but unbeknownst to her, the magic she was using also killed every child in the village, just as Mephisto had planned, as he only granted her the power to achieve her revenge rather than the control to use it properly. Horrified over what she had done, she renounced the power, and was stabbed by a dying guardsman. She survived long enough to wander into the woods, where she died in the arms of her husband, making him promise to keep their son from walking the same path as her. Upon her death, her soul was trapped in Mephisto's realm, to be tortured for all eternity. Her mentor Dizzy said the eulogy at her funeral. Years later, her son, now the King of Latveria, would spend every Midsummer's Eve, when the barriers between Earth and other realms were particularly thin, challenging Mephisto's forces for a chance to free his mother's soul, but he was rebuffed at every attempt. This desperate struggle continued until Doom won a favour from Doctor Strange, and asked him to help him retrieve his mother's soul. Fighting their way through Mephisto's demon hordes, Victor found her, and made a deal with Mephisto to give him Strange in return for his mother's freedom and Victor's soul. Doom captured Doctor Strange, and presented him to Mephisto. Upon learning the price Victor had payed for her soul, she rejected him, denouncing as a traitor, and her soul was once again trapped by Mephisto. Unbeknownst to the demon however, Victor had provided Strange with a device to free himself from his bonds. In the ensuing battle, Mephisto accidentally freed Cynthia's soul, and having earned her redemption by rejecting her son's attempted rescue, she was free to go to a better afterlife. | Powers = Skilled sorceress. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Doom's mother is erroneously called Magda in the Invisible Woman's dream seen in . * In Cynthia had somehow returned to life. However, it was revealed that this Cynthia was just a Simulacrum created by Mephisto. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Cynthia von Doom | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/vondoomcynthia.htm }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Von Doom Family Category:Magicians Category:Electrokinesis Category:Summoning Category:Dancing Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Romani Category:Souls Sold to Mephisto